Get Out Alive
by Ififall
Summary: Canelo takes care of Amir Khan after he Knocks him out...
Speed would overcome Size.

Technique would win over **Power.**

That's what Amir Khan told himself as went up in Weight, to face a Huge Light-weight. Known as one of the Best in the world "Canelo" Alvarez had a list of wins that went on for Days. His last loss was in his Amateur Career. Amir had bounced Baack after his losses to Peterson and Garcia. He was now on **Five Fight** win Streak.

* * *

He wanted to make it Six in a Row. All he had to do was get Canelo by TKO.

He was sure that this fight wouldn't go to a Decision. He, Amir was calm and Flexible for the first Five Rounds. He was dazing Canelo with shots. He was definitely Picking him apart. When the bell Rang he saw Canelo stagger back to his round in Confusion.

"You're doing great, he has nothing left" His Coach Virgil said.

* * *

In Round Six...Amir set off at the same pace, at first trying to be techincal until he decided to test the waters. His hands dropped and he told himself that he would start throwing Hay-makers, to get Canelo off his game. He threw a Couple of Times and Canelo brushed them off. Then at **Three Minutes Thirty One** into the Sixth Round Amir threw a Left Hook.

He never saw Canelo's mountain of a Fist coming, all Amir could think of, was landing that left...

* * *

When he awoke the Ring Lights were burning down on him in Horror. He couldn't feel his face. All Amir could see was Canelo staring at him.

* * *

Canelo was Surprised by how easy it had been in the end. Amir had been trickier than he'd thought. He'd been fast and Agile in the Beginning. It took the Spanish Fighter off Guard. But Amir had been an easy Problem to break though. One Puncjh Later... As soon as Amir fell to the floor. Canelo rushed to Amir's side and got down on his knees.

He said a Silent Prayer...

" **Amir va a estar bien"** He told himself.

* * *

To make sure that Amir got out of the Arena safe and sound Canelo went with him in the Ambulance. He jumped in there first, and made sure he was alone, before leaning over Amir again. He kissed Amir on the Forehead and placed his Palm lightly over Amir's Raven Black Hair.

"Relajarse, vas a estar bien" Canelo told him. But Amir was Unconcious By then.

With the help of Amir's Manager, Canelo was able to change Amir's recovery Plans after he'd been released from hospital. Amir would stay with Canelo for a while. His Manager was Suspicious at first., but Canelo through his Translator Velasquez was able to convince him.

* * *

"Puede quedarse en mi hotel, sólo por un par de días. Yo sólo quiero que sea aceptable" Canelo said.

"He justs wants Amir to be okay. Canelo will make sure he's got Doctors on Call" Velasquez Translated.

They all knew that Amir had more than a **Week** , left in Vegas. That was Great News for him. This was the ideal time to check up on him. Canelo was determined to do it, with or without his Manager's Permisson. But Luckily within Hours, Canelo's Management had gotten a Text from Amir's Manager, saying that it was fine.

* * *

In what looked like the Dead of night. Amir was Rolled into Canelo's Hotel Room on a Gurney. A couple of Paramedic's Helped him upstairs. Where Canelo PA's had set up a room for him. The the Hotel Cleaner's Scrubbed it sparkling. The Paramedics Tucked Amir into his New Bed under Canelo's gaze.

"Amir está bien ... mentalmente? Él puede hablar y caminar y todo?" Canelo asked the Paramedics. The Paramedics looked at him Cluelessly.

"Is Amir okay? With Walking and talking and things?" Velasquez Tran-scribed.

* * *

Canelo could see them nod Velasquez Translated and told him that Amir would be fine in the morning. He'd just be in Pain, **with Bruising.** But Canelo was pleased when they told him that Amir's would be back to Normal Tomorrow. Velazquez Thanked the Paramedics in English. Canelo Tipped them as a Thank you.

He told Velasquez that he could go. When Velasquez left, he was visited by his Training Camp. Who tried to get him drunk and make him watch DVD's of the fight. As soon as the DVD was put in Canelo looked away. He didn't want Amir finding and watching it. In Combat Sports one loss could ruin your whole career.

* * *

"Mire Mire, Amir se cae como un saco de mierda" His Training Partners said.

"Los individuos se calmen, vas a hacer que nos echan" Canelo warned.

"Tostadas hacer una tostada" His Friends chanted.

* * *

Canelo did a Quick toast thanking them for their help and their Motivation. After Amir there would be **tougher opponents**. Canelo would never have beat Amir without his Team-mates Around him. They would share his Happiness, his Success and his Money. It was a Relief though an hour Later, When his friends were gone. Canelo was Stuffing Plastic Wine cups and plates in the bin. He hated Trash in-Doors. He got a Baseball cap and Jacket and put the Trash out. In the huge Blue Bin by the wall.

When he got back inside. He took his Jacket off and kept the base-ball cap on. Then he went into Amir's new room. He could smell the cleaning spray and reminded himself to get Air-freshener. He was naturally Heavy-Footed. As a Big Guy it was something he was never able to over-come.

* * *

He tip-toed towards Amir's bed and fluffed up his pillow. Canelo couldn't see Amir's Bruised face. He Thanked God that he couldn't. The Curtains were closed, and Canelo couldn't see much Damage. The Door was Half open and the Light from the Landing made Amir's face Appear as attractive as ever.

"Buenas noches guapo" Canelo said.

He Kissed Amir on the mouth. Only it Back-fired. Sleeping Khan Beauty's eyes **fluttered**. Canelo in a Panic, stomped his way out of the room and back downstairs. He had several Rooms upstairs but that night he slept on the sofa...just in case.

* * *

Amir woke up Groggy and swollen. He didn't want to see the Canelo Replay. He looked around for his phone but couldn't find it. He guessed he was in a Hotel Room. It had his Items in it, but it didn't look like his Room.

 **This was weird...**

He gently left his legs and swerved his legs off of the bed. His arms felt tired. His face was another story. He didn't want to search for the nearest mirror. For Physical...and mental Reasons. Before Amir could even twinge from the pain. He heard a Noise. He opened a Drawer. He thanked his lucky stars that he'd put his phone on Vibrate, Days before the fight.

"Hey"

"Amir! How you doing? How are you feeling?" His Manager asked.

* * *

"Ouchy. Bashed around A bit. You know, the normal. I am at my Hotel? It looks a Little...off" Amir said.

"Clever Boy. Canelo felt Really Bad for you. So He just wanted to help you out, for a Couple of Days"

"Cause He pities me and wants the press...right" Amir said.

"I...I don't really know. But he's paying for everything. Rest up Amir, Me and your Family are coming to visit you soon" His Manager said.

* * *

Amir Thanked him, and ended the call. A Pile of his Clothes were on the Dark wooden Drawer. He got a Shower, washing himself as hard as he was able. He was visited by a Cute nurse who checked him over and took his Temperature. She examined his hands and told him that there were no Broken Bones.

"Great, Cheers" Amir said.

Feeling Physically upbeat, Amir went down the stairs, there were so many closed Doors to choose From. But he followed the Loud Voices and opened the Door. Canelo was Shirtless. He was near the oven stirring what smelled like **Tasty Food** on Gas Hobs. To His Right, there was a Broad Muscular Guy in a Pink Shirt and a Black Suit.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo se le tiene aquí? The other Guy said.

Velasquez ¿Importa? Canelo asked.

"Cuando me quieres para la función de Cyborg?" The other Guy said.

* * *

"Hi can I interrupt the Spanish here Guys?" Amir asked.

Amir watched Canelo point at the Guy in the Suit. **"Velasquez** " He said.

"Hi Velasquez, I've just got some Questions..." Amir began to say.

* * *

"Sure, I'll take them. I'm Canelo's Translator" Velasquez said.

"Great I just wanna know..." Amir started to say.

Amir started to talk, but then Canelo talked over him.

* * *

"Velásquez puedo hablar con él a través de mi teléfono, puede ir" Canelo said.

"¿Estas seguro de eso?" Velasquez asked.

"Si" Canelo said pointing to the door.

* * *

When Velasquez left Amir was confused. To offer him Breakfast, Canelo took the pan off of the hob and held it out at him.

"I'm Good...Canelo?" Amir asked.

"Si?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but..." Amir stammered.

"¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí" Canelo said.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm here, and this is nice...but I need that Translator **Back** , or else this isn't gonna work mate" Amir said.

"Esto funcionará"

"Yeah I'm gonna find someone who speaks some English, see ya in a bit" Amir said getting up.

* * *

He turned to walk away. When he heard the bang of the frying pan. He stopped when he felt a Tug on his T-shirt.

"Amir, my English isn't perfect. I can sound...rude sometimes, because I can't speak English the right way. But sit! Sit on a Chair and eat. We should talk" Canelo said.

Amir stared at the Champion open mouthed.

* * *

"Woah, you speak English well... **Really** Bloody well..." Amir said. .

Canelo pulled out a chair for Amir. Amir sat on it and watched Canelo turn around to grab the frying Pan Spatula.

"You want Some Eggs?" Canelo asked.

* * *

"Uh...Yeah Why not. Canelo I've got some Questions for you mate" Amir asked.

"Shoot away" Canelo said with a nod.

"Yeah uhhhh, Question One...Did you...did you... **Kiss me** in the Ambulance?"

"That was your mind...playing tricks on you" Canelo said, pointing to his own head.

* * *

"Question Two...Why did you invite me here? Are ya Getting Paid?" Amir asked.

"No, Next Question" Canelo said.

"Number Three, you speak Better English that De la Hoya, Stallone and Schwarzenegger put together. Why are you hiding it? What's **the Big** Secret?" Amir asked.

* * *

"Poached or Fried?" Canelo asked.

"Ya What?"

"Your Eggs? How do you like them" Canelo asked.

"Surprise me" Amir said.

* * *

He watched Canelo make Fried eggs. He was surprised that the Light-Weight was cooking with Oil **Half Naked**. But Amir figured he'd done this before. Part of Amir was kicking himself for not acting more Grateful. But the things that Canelo had or hadn't done...It wasn't making sense to Amir.

Canelo was a Puzzle. A Puzzle that Amir was determined to solve...


End file.
